Couple of the Month OneShots
by MJ's Angel
Summary: For every couple of the month, a one-shot romance will be made.
1. CodyxBarriss

**April 2011: Cody/Barriss**

Barriss was out with Ahsoka trying to find a gift for Cody. He and Barriss were celebrating their first anniversary together. Barriss needed Ahsoka's help to find him the perfect gift.

"I just don't know what to get Cody."

"Don't worry, Barriss. You'll find a great gift for him."

"Well, what did you get Rex for your first anniversary?"

"Something he's wanted for a long time. I gave him..."

"If you're going to say yourself, just don't go into details."

"I was going to say I got him a .99 calaber blaster with laser ruler so you can record how far away you are from whatever you're shooting at. He's wanted that for a long time. They're rare to find in the Republic. I had to go all the way to Rexus to get it."

"I don't know what Cody would want. He never really talks about things he wants."

"Maybe you shouldn't get what he wants, but get what he needs. Is there something he needs that you've noticed he's missing?"

"I don't believe so. Cody isn't much of a complainer."

"Think, Barriss. What is something that Cody really needs?" She thought for a minute.

"Well, I don't know what he needs, but I have an idea on what to get him."

**Cody's POV**

On a different side of town, Cody and Rex were doing the same thing. Cody was clueless on what to get Barriss for their first anniversary. The gift has to be perfect.

"Rex, what am I going to get for Barriss?"

"Get her something nice. Something she wants."

"But I don't know what she wants. Barriss doesn't talk about things she wants. What did you get for Ahsoka?"

"Something she's had her eyes on for months. I gave her..."

"If you two had sex, then I don't want to know about it."

"No. Ahsoka and I have not had sex yet. No, I gave her a diamond necklace with our names carved in it. She loved it."

"She asked for a diamond necklace with your names ingraved in it?"

"She just asked for the necklace. I thought I'd give it senimental value."

"Barriss is a great girl, but I have no idea what she wants."

"Get her something that expresses your feelings for her. Something that says 'I love you'. What do you think that would be?"

"I might know something that she would want."

**At the Temple**

Ahsoka and Rex left the confused couple to themselves so they could enjoy their anniversary. Each were able to get a gift that they thought would suit the other.

"Cody, I have something for you." She took out a small box and handed it to him.

"What is it?"

"Open it." He opened the box to reveal a half heart necklace with Barriss's name on it.

"Barriss, this is great, but where..." She raeched around her neck and pull forward the other half of the necklace with Cody's name on it. "Barriss, this is a great present. Thank you."

He put the necklace on. Barriss didn't see that he had anything for her. Cody saw her slight disappointment.

"I have something for you too."

"You do?"

"Yes. Wait here." Cody got up and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a big box with holes in the top. He placed it on the bed.

"Cody, what on earth is this?"

"Open it." She took the top off the box and gasped at what she saw. She reached in and pulled out a tiger cub. It meowed and purred as it rubbed against her.

"Cody, it's adorable!"

"I remember when we were on a mission to Alderaan and you saw one. I remember how you thought it was so cute."

"You went all way to Alderaan to get this?"

"Yes. I knew you would want one." She pet the tiny creature in her lap. It purred as it fell asleep.

"Thank you, Cody. I love it." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. KitxAayla

**May 2011: Kit/Aayla**

Kit Fisto was stressed. He just returned from a mission on Naboo and was exhausted. He went to the one place he could relax: The Room of a Thousand Fountains. What he needed was a swim. He went to a large pool, removed his robes, and got in. He sighed in relief. He stayed underwater for almost fifteen minutes until he felt someone's presence in the room. He looked up and saw a blue blur. He surfaced himself and was met by a familar blue Twi'Lek.

"Welcome back, Kit."

"Thank you, Aayla." She sat by the pool.

"How was your mission?"

"Stressful. I needed this time to relax in water."

"Your species does enjoy water. And the color green." He smirked.

"Well, I have been fond of the color blue lately. Do you know why?"

"I have a feeling of why."

"Would you like to join me for a swim?"

"Maybe later."

"Come now, Aayla. One swim won't hurt. You need to relieve your tension as I am doing. A nice cool swim will do just that."

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm." She removed her clothing until she was only in her bra and underwear. She slid herself into the cool water.

"Do you feel the least bit relaxed?"

"A bit, but not completely."

"Then I know just what you need." He swam behing her and began to massage her shoulders. She moaned in bliss. "You're very tense, Aayla. You must find more time to relax."

"There is no time when there is war."

"There is always a time to relax. War is not all the time." She turned around to face him.

"You are so carefree. Even in the mist of war, you can find a way to entertain yourself. I sometimes wonder how you got this far."

"I make the best out of any situation, especially in war. I try to stay as relax as I can get without failing the mission. It works for me." He smirked at her. "Do you know what else works for me?"

"What?"

"This." He kissed her with much passion and vigor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He ran his hand lightly down her lekku, causing her to shiver in pleasure. He lowered them underwater, their lips never parting. After a while, Aayla was unable to hold her breath any longer. Before she could resurface herself, Kit pushed his thoughts into her mind_. "Relax, Aayla. Let me be your breath. Let me breathe for you." _

She was able to relax and enjoy herself with Kit. She ran her hand down his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles. He groaned against the kiss. He ran his fingers down her back. He brought his hand up to her bra strap and unhooked it.

**One Hour Later**

Kit and Aayla dried themselves off and started redressing.

"Aayla, you truely are an amazing woman."

"And you are one unique man. Sometimes I wonder how I ended up being with you."

"If I recall correctly, you came on to me."

"I believe it was the other way around. You started flirting with me. This was when we were Padawans. You would always follow me and flirt with me."

"That may be true, but you never complained about it. You never said a word."

"You have a valid point, but you wouldn't have stopped even if I told you to. Either way, it would have been pointless to speak about it."

"Maybe, but my hard work and efforts paid off. I finally have you."

"And I have you. I love you, Kit."

"I love you too, Aayla." The kissed passionately.


	3. Rexsoka

**June 2011: Rex/Ahsoka**

Ahsoka and Rex were meeting on Alderran in their special place. Ahsoka had big news for Rex and Rex had something for Ahsoka. They met at their secret cabin in the mountains. Ahsoka loved the view from the mountains, so Rex bought the cabin for her. Ahsoka got there first. She wanted to get there early so she could make everything special. Rex arrived and hour later.

"Ahsoka? You here?"

"In here, Rexy." He walked into the living room and was met with a surprise. There were lit candles floating around, flower petals leading a path leading to the blanket where Ahsoka was waiting wearing a short black dress and high heels holding two glasses of wine.

"Wow. This is pretty classy."

"You like it?"

"Love it. How long did it take you to get this together?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that we have time to each other for the rest of the night." She walked over to him and handed him a glass. He took it and kissed her.

"To us, then."

"To us." They toasted their glasses and took a sip. Ahsoka took his hand and led him over to the blanket and they sat down. She opened up a box of chocolates and took out a piece. She put it between her teeth and leaned closer to him. He smirked and bit the chocolate in half. When that piece was done, Rex did the same. He took a piece from the box and placed it between his teeth. Ahsoka leaned forward and bit it in half. She giggled as they did this. "Okay, enough with that. You said you had something for me."

"Why don't you go first. What's the big surprise?"

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "Rex, I'm pregnant."

His eyes went wide. "What?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm a month along." He smiled.

"Ahsoka, that's great. We're going to have a baby."

"I'm glad you're happy. I thought you wouldn't want it."

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to be a father. This is amazing. We're going to be a family."

"Well, I gave you good news. What was your surprise?" He took her hand.

"Ahsoka, do you love me?"

"Yes. More than anything."

"I love you too, with all my heart. I know I'm a clone and you're a Jedi, but I don't care. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took out a small velvet box and opened it. "Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?"

Her eyes went wide and she smiled. "Yes. Yes Rex, I'll marry you."

He took the ring and put it on her finger. He kissed her.

"This is great. We're getting married and having a baby. Nothing could make this better." She smirked deviously at him.

"I say we celebrate the same way I got pregnant." He smirked at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed passionately. Rex pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His tongue rubbed against her bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. She parted her lips and let him in. Their tongues met in an all too familiar dance. After a few minutes, Ahsoka broke from the kiss. "You know, I have the bedroom set up. We could continue this there."

"The bedroom it is, milady." He picked her up and followed the trail of flower petals to the bedroom.

**An Hour Later**

Ahsoka and Rex laid in each others arms. They just made love to each other to celebrate their new engagement and Ahsoka's pregnancy.

"Rex?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to do this exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our marriage we can keep a secret, but what about the baby? That'll be noticable. I'll be expelled from the Order and if they find out you're the father, you could be kicked out of the army."

"Hey, calm down. Don't worry. We'll come up with something. And it'll involve us being together and keeping the baby."

"I hope so. I don't want to lose you or the baby."

"You won't. We'll be together." She looked up at him. "I promise I won't let anyone separate us."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Barrisoka

**July 2011: Barriss/Ahsoka**

Ahsoka laid in her medical bed thinking about Barriss. They barely made it off the ship alive. Barriss was being controled by one of those brain worms. They controled her and she almost killed Ahsoka. Anakin said that she saved Barriss and the clones, but she was still worried about what would've happened if she didn't. She saw Barriss move. She looked over and saw that she was finally awake.

"Hey, Barriss." She looked over at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka? What happened?" Ahsoka got up and went over to her. She sat on the edge of her bed.

"You were controlled by one of those parasites. You're okay now. And so are the clones."

"I don't remember anything."

"It's best that you don't. All that matters is you're alive and the parasites are all dead."

"That's good to hear. Ahsoka, why didn't you kill me when I asked you to? The parasites were controlling me and it could've been over if you killed me. Why didn't you?"

"Because...I couldn't. I could never take a life of a living being. It wouldn't feel right. Especially you. You're a great friend. I couldn't kill you if I tried."

"Well, you still did the right thing. Thank you, Ahsoka." She smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Barriss." They were silent for a moment, not knowing what else to say. Ahsoka got up to go back to her bed, but Barriss pulled her back.

"Wait, Ahsoka."

"What is it?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Have you ever felt something for a person that you didn't think felt anything for you?"

"You mean like romantic feelings?"

"Sort of. I'm not exactly sure. I know it's against the Code, but I can't control how I feel."

"How well do you know this person?"

"Not long. I've recently met the person. I haven't know them that long, but I've really made a connection."

"Well, spend some more time with him. Get to know him better. Maybe he'll return your feelings in time. If you stil want to follow the Code, then try meditating on it. I would do it with you, but I'm not much of a meditating person."

"The person's not exactly a he." Ahsoka cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel...strangely attracted to a girl." Ahsoka's eyes went wide.

"Barriss, is this girl...me?" Barriss nodded. "Barriss, I did't know..."

"I know it's akward for you, but I felt I should you. You may not..." Ahsoka interupted her with a kiss. Barriss' eyes went wide for a moment, then she gave into the kiss. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"I was going to say that I didn't know you felt the same. Barriss, I've felt something for you since we were stuck in that tank. I didn't think we were going to make it out alive. I wanted to tell you then, but our masters found us and I thought it would be for the best that you didn't know. Since you said it first, I don't feel that I need to hold it in anymore." Ahsoka took her hand. "I like you a lot, Barriss."

"I like you as well, Ahsoka. Do you think maybe we could work out a relationship?"

"I hope so. With the war going on, we may not be able to see each other as much. I know we'll work something out to be together."

"I do hope so as well." Ahsoka smiled and kissed her again.

**I know this one was very short, but my other ideas are in my other story Barriss' Secrets. Sorry, but please leave a review and vote on my poll for Best Drama. See ya next month.**


	5. Anisoka

**March 2012: Anisoka**

**This one-shot will be based on my story, Secret Life, if any of you remember that story.**

Living on Alderaan for Anakin and Ahsoka was peaceful. The war was over, the Sith were gone and they were together as a family with Jaden and Aliana. Anakin loved his kids to death, but he wanted some alone time with Ahsoka for a while. While she was out doing "popstar things", as Anakin called it, he had Plo and Luchi pick the kids up and take them for the day. Anakin set up the living room in a romantic way. Ahsoka came home later and saw what Anakin did.

"Anakin? Where are you?" He came out of the kitchen holding two glasses of wine.

"Welcome home, my love." She smiled and walked over to him.

"What is all of this?"

"This is you and I..." He handed her a glass. "...having some alone time."

"Alone time? Where are the kids?"

"I had your parents take them for the day. He have the house to ourselves." He turned on the radio. Ahsoka laughed as she heard her own voice sing "All The Man I Need."

"You really had to choose this song?"

"Well, you said it was about me, didn't you?"

"That's not the point."

"Oh, but it is. And I love this song. I love the lyircs. And I love you." She lightly blushed. "Sing. Sing the words of your beautiful song."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I would love it."

_I used to cry myself  
>To sleep at night<br>But that was all  
>Before he came<em>

_I thought love had to hurt  
>To turn out right<br>But now he's here  
>It's not the same<br>It's not the same _

_He fills me up  
>He gives me love<br>More love  
>Than I've ever seen<em>

_He's all I've got  
>He's all I've got in this world<br>But he's all the man  
>That I need<em>

"Beautiful. Just beautiful." He took her glass and put both of theirs down. "Dance with me."

"Okay. You're crazy." He took her hand.

"Come on. One dance. Like we did on our wedding night."

"We didn't dance on our wedding night."

"Then let's make up for it. One dance." She looked up at him and smirked.

"I guess one dance couldn't hurt." She put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They danced with each other for what seemed like hours. They danced to at least five different songs. They finally stopped when the CD ended. They looked in each other's eyes. "That was more than one dance."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. How many was it?"

"Four, maybe five."

"Hmm. Guess I got caught up in the moment."

"I suppose we both did. I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too, Ahsoka." They kissed and the CD started over and they continued to dance all night.

**I know this one wasn't as detailed as my other Anisokas and I know I never wrote a Obitine one-shot, but I couldn't think of anything for them. Hope you liked this still. Vote on my poll for Best Bada**.**


	6. Bobasoka

**April 2012: Boba/Ahsoka**

**This is from my Boba in Love trilogy. **

Boba and Ahsoka have been hidden on Naboo for almost five months. Ahsoka's nine months pregnant and ready to pop. She knew it and Boba had his suspicions. He couldn't wait for his child to be born. He wondered if it was going to be a boy or a girl. One day, Ahsoka decided to bring Boba and the guys at the station lunch. Earnie spotted her getting out of her speeder.

"Hey! Soka's here!" He and couple of guys helped her.

"Hi, guys. Thanks for the help."

"Thanks for the grub." They went inside and she set everything on the table. Boba made his way through the crowd to get to his wife of three months.

"Hello there, beautiful." He put his arm around her and kissed her lekku, causing it to twitch. She giggled.

"Hello, handsome. I brought you all you're favorites." She took all the food out of the bags she brought. Earnie nudged Boba.

"She is a definate keeper. Where did you get her and can I go looking there for one?" Boba chuckled.

"Sorry. She's one of a kind. DOn't get no better than her." She smiled at his complement. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Boba." She grunted and held her stomach. Boba steadily held her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. The baby's been kicking a lot lately. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Boba, baby, I'm not due for another two weeks. I'll be fine." He didn't believe her, but left her alone. He knew better than to argue with his pregnant wife.

"Alright. Just let me know if you start feeling anything."

"You'll be the first to know." Everyone sat in the main room, eating, laughing, and telling jokes. Ahsoka fit right into the crowd of guys. She's used to being around the clones most of the time. These guys were no different in their down time. She loved being there and the guys loved her there.

"So, Ahsoka. How did a fine woman such as yourself end up with that?" He gestured to Boba. He rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's a fun story to tell. I'm surprised Boba never told you about it."

"He told us minor details. All he told us that you were a Padawan with the Jedi when you first met. He never really told us how you met and what happened that made you attracted to this piece of crap."

"Hey!" Boba threw a nearby football at him. He laughed and tossed it aside.

"Well, I guess I could tell you guys our story." Everyone gathered closer around her to listen in. "It started when my master, Master Windu and I were personally training young clones. Boba blended in with the group, of course. He then..." She trailed off. Boba saw that her face was paling. It was as if all the blood drained from her face. He put his arm on her shoulder.

"Ahsoka, you okay?" She looked at him with her eyes as big as diamond orbs.

"I think my water just broke." His eyes widened and everyone started panicking.

"Holy Force!"

"She's going to have the baby!"

"What do we do?" Ahsoka was having a panic attack of her own while in a load of labor pains. She felt as if the baby was trying to cut it's way out of her.

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Boba held her close and tried to clam her down.

"It's okay, Ahsoka. The baby will be out. Just be patient." He stood her up and laid her on the table. "I need a blanket, towel, wet sponge and the hose."

"What's the hose for?"

"Don't worry about that! Just go!" Three guys scattered out of the room to get what Boba asked for. Everyone was trying to help calm Ahsoka down.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Guys! Give her some room!" They all backed away. The ones that left came back with the stuff. Boba placed the blanket over Ahsoka's legs. He removed her leggings and underwear for the baby to come through. He used the sponge to dab her head. She screamed louder.

"I CAN FEEL THE HEAD COMING!" Boba looked under the blanket and saw the baby's head. The guys looking over his shoulder fainted. Boba grabbed the hose and sprayed them with water. They all shot up.

"So that's what the hose is for."Boba turned his attention back to the screaming Ahsoka.

"Alright, Ahsoka. On the count of three, you need to push. One, two, three! Push!" She she screamed as she pushed hard. Boba caught the baby's head. "Again! Push!"

Ahsoka felt she had been pushing for hours before she heard a loud crying. Boba grabbed the baby and wrapped it in a towel.

"Ahsoka. It's a girl. It's a baby girl." Ahsoka smiled, then screamed again. Boba's face quickly turned concerned. "What's wrong?"

"IT STILL HURTS! IT HURTS!" Boba carefully handed his daughter to Earnie and looked under the blanket. His face went completely white.

"Holy Force! You're having another baby!"

"WHAT?"

"I need another towel. Hurry." He turned to Ahsoka. "Alright. You have to push again."

"I CAN'T!"

"Ahsoka, yes you can. You can do this. I know you can. We'll get through this. Okay?" She nodded. "Alright. One, two, three! Push!"

She pushed and pushed. She felt she didn't have much strength left. She gathered what energy and strength she had left and pushed as hard as she could. The room was filled with more crying. She fel completely limp. Her eyes threatened to close. The guys helped her to sit up and see her new baby.

"It's another girl. We have two daugthers, Soka." She weakly smiled.

"Twins. We have twins." He walked over to her and handed her the unexpected newborn. She looked at her red little face. She had stopped crying and opened her eyes. They revealed the cocoa brown of Boba's.

"She has your eyes, Boba." He smiled at the tiny baby.

"She does." The guys crowded around the new family.

"What are you going to name them?" The couple looked at each other.

"We should name this one Arianna. My brother always liked that name and I promised I would name a girl for him."

"What about little blue eyes over here?"

"Liana."

"Arianna and Liana Fett. Sounds good to me."

**So, you see what happened when the twins were born. Someone has requested me to have more Bobasokas. So, I plan on writing a continuation of the Boba in Love trilogy. Look out for it.**


End file.
